Psychic Energy
Introduction When you think back to a memory from a past event, how does one go about recalling that clip in the mind? Ever thought about what exactly causes your fingers to move in a particular way? These are questions that, if presented in the ne''Twork universe, the answer is simple: Psychic Energy. Psychic Energy is the most and least common form of Energy that exists in living organisms in neT''work. All living beings possess it, yet none possess an EnerGene of it. Even if there were some means of producing it externally, there would be little point to doing so because Psychic Energy can only affect the body of the individual that creates it. It is seen as the Energy of Control for three reasons: # It is created in the Psi-Mind, the organ that possesses all cognitive function within living beings. # It is used to control the body in numerous ways, or provide a means of user-initiated control of their own actions. # Psychic Energy is composed of Psychic Energy Instructions, collections of commands strung together with the ability to command Physical-M Energy to perform certain actions. Based on its intended function, Psychic Energy falls into one three types: Personal, Involuntary and Voluntary. Types of Psychic Energy 'Personal Psychic Energy' Personal Psychic Energy 'is what comprises everything about a life form’s, well, life. Everything about a being that defines them is contained within their Personal Psychic Energy. It holds information about one’s personality, memories, emotions, beliefs, and any other personal qualities unique to that individual. Personal Psychic Energy is located within the Psi-Key of an individual’s Psi-Mind. There, it has the power to project visual representations of one’s current state. These visualizations can be memories, the mental balance of one’s Psi-Key (i.e. amount of influence that Light, Dark or Personal Psychic Energy has over controlling the Psi-Mind). It can be seen as a way for someone to explore the inner workings of their mind as if everything contained within it were real. 'Involuntary Psychic Energy Involuntary Psychic Energy '''is similar to the organs in the human body that operate involuntarily. This type of Psychic Energy is automatically created by the Psychic Instruction Center (PIC) part of the Psi-Mind in order to control vital bodily functions, such as controlling the EnerCore, an organ that circulates Physical-F Energy throughout the body. Should the ability to produce Involuntary Psychic Energy ever be hindered, there is not much time left before such an individual will shut down completely, eventually leading to death. Involuntary Psychic Energy is possibly the most important of the three in regards to staying alive. '''Voluntary Psychic Energy Voluntary Psychic Energy '''is a type of Psychic Energy that is created in the Psychic Instruction Center (PIC) due to conscious input from the Psi-Key. This is the type of Psychic Energy responsible for the activation of EnerGenes, as it contains Psychic Energy Instructions desired by the user in order to execute specific bodily functions. Because it is possible for conscious thought to overload the intended Energy utilization limits of the body, The Creator imposed a limit on the frequency at which living beings can send out Voluntary Psychic Energy. Once a wave of Voluntary Psychic Energy has been sent out, one must wait until a new wave can be sent out, which is typically 5 Time Steps (a Time Step is the duration of one second within a Dimension based on how quickly time passes within it). It is possible to send out multiple sets of instructions within different collections of Voluntary Psychic Energy to different areas of the body within the same wave, as long as the total number of instructions among them does not exceed the maximum that one is capable of creating at once, known as a Psychic Energy Instruction Total. With influence from the Psi-Key, the Psychic Instruction Center (PIC) can create a specialized Voluntary Psychic Energy designed for handling body movement, known as '''Kinetic Psychic Energy. This specialized Psychic Energy Type can contain specific groups of instructions that represent complex motions such as walking, running, or punching. An interesting note about Kinetic Psychic Energy is that even though it allows for the coordination of large quantities of P-M Energy to move in unison, each motion specified in Kinetic Psychic Energy is considered to be one Psychic Energy Instruction in regard to an individual’s Psychic Instruction Total. Kinetic Psychic Energy can enter into common areas of the body through the Psychoneurotic System, such as the torso, legs or arms and direct them to move in a given way. Psychic Energy Instruction Total (PIT) The maximum number of instructions one can send out within one cycle of Voluntary Psychic Energy is known as a P'sychic Energy '''I'nstruction 'T'otal (PIT). Therefore, individuals with high PITs can perform a greater number of in succession compared to someone with a lower PIT. At a young age, one’s PIT can seem relatively low, as the Psi-Mind has not yet matured to a point where it has reached its full potential. An individual’s PIT gradually increases with age, reaching its natural baseline when one has fully developed (around age 21). It is possible to increase one’s PIT beyond this natural baseline with extensive mental training; however, there is a natural maximum PIT which varies from individual to individual. Regular and Advanced Psychic Energy Instructions Psychic Energy Instructions can be split into two categories: Regular and Advanced. Both sets of instructions are contained within a unit(s) of Voluntary Psychic Energy that is then sent to an EnerGene Center to activate an EnerGene. Regular Psychic Energy Instructions are basic instructions which anyone can learn in a relatively short amount of time. For some, they are naturally present within one’s Psychic Instruction Center (PIC) at birth, such as basic movements. This also applies to the instructions needed to activate an EnerGene(s), as those born with them usually have the bare minimum instructions for activation already present within their PIC at birth. If not naturally known, then it is up to the individual to discover the regular Psychic Energy Instructions needed in order to activate an EnerGene. In order to create something from an EnerGene, one must at least know the Regular Psychic Energy Instructions for that specific EnerGene. 'A'dvanced 'P'sychic 'E'nergy 'I'nstructions are, as the name implies, high level Psychic Energy Instructions that one can learn in regards to Energy manipulation. Unlike regular Psychic Energy Instructions, Advanced must be learned through trial and error, as the knowledge needed to create them are not immediately obvious. Psychic Energy Instruction Types Depending on the function of a Psychic Energy Instruction contained within Voluntary Psychic Energy, be it Regular or Advanced, it can be classified in one of the following ways. '''Ignition Ignition instructions prepare an EnerGene to accept various types of incoming Energy. An EnerGene cannot produce its Energy Type without this instruction, so it must always happen first. 'Redirection' Redirection instructions tell the EGC to direct the specified type of Energy flowing into it to a specific part of it, usually an Energy Slot within the intended EnerGene. It is also possible to allow the location to be the EGC itself to create a “reserve” to draw from for additional processes after initial activation is complete. 'Identifier' Identifier instructions act as a means to tell the EnerGene specific properties the created Energy Type will have. Oftentimes, Identifier instructions are found as Advanced instructions, but some Elemental and all Natural Energies have Regular Identifier instructions necessary for basic activation. 'Activation' Activation instructions are just that: they tell the EnerGene that it has met all activation requirements. Depending on what happens after activation, Activation instructions have a tag-line that tells what that particular instruction does after the EnerGene has been activated. For example, the standard Activation instruction for a Fire EnerGene is “Fire EnerGene: Activation and Depart”; the “Depart” tag-line is for the EnerGene Center to know that the created Fire Energy is to exit the user’s body. 'Modification' Modification instructions act as ways to tell an EnerGene that Energy created from it will be modified in some way after leaving the body through Energy Release Veins. All Modification instructions are considered to be Advanced. General ''' '''General instructions are used for giving specific instructions to parts of the body that are not contained within an EnerGene. They can range from accelerating the speed of Physical-F Energy travel to opening the ends of Energy Veins so Energy Types can exit the user’s body. Activating EnerGenes Activation of an EnerGene requires a specific set of Psychic Energy Instructions to be inputted into a molecule of Voluntary Psychic Energy in a specific order. The general Psychic Energy Instruction syntax for EnerGene activation is as follows: X EnerGene: Ignition P-F Energy Redirect: X EnerGene Y Slot Heat Energy Redirect: X EnerGene Y Slot X EnerGene: Identifier X EnerGene: Activation and X X Energy Modification All Voluntary Psychic Energy which is intended to activate an EnerGene must begin with that EnerGene’s Ignition instruction; otherwise, the EnerGene won’t know to accept incoming Energy. Next, any Redirection instructions which direct Physical-F Energy into any specific Energy Slots of that EnerGene must be inputted, followed by any Heat Energy Redirection instructions. Then, any Identifier instructions are inputted after the Redirect instructions. Finally, an Activation instruction for that EnerGene rounds off the Psychic Energy molecule. Any Modification instructions needed to be used are placed after the Activation instruction, as it is impossible to modify a type of Energy before it is created.Category:Energy Category:Spiritual Energy Group